


You did what, where now?

by William_Magnus



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: Other, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Magnus/pseuds/William_Magnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate is more surprised at the reactions to them playing Pokemon Go than she is to Billy and Teddy having way too much fun with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You did what, where now?

"Ok, so which one of you wants to explain why Tony Stark is acting like the old man that he always accuses Steve of being?"

"Steve?" Billy perks up from where he is laying with his head in his fiance's lap. "Since when are we on a first name basis with Captain America?"

"We are not. I on the other hand never wrote embarrassing fan fiction about him and don't blush every time I try to talk to him outside of the whole superhero thing."

"Ahh, right, so....whats this about Tony Stark being an old man at us?"

With a grin Kate hands Billy her cell phone. "That would be the mass text he sent to everyone even vaguely connected to the Young Avengers telling us to stay off his lawn. Honestly, not sure whats more impressive, the fact that he managed to annoy America from a different reality or that he reached her at all since she doesn't even have a cell phone."

"Ahh, yeah...that is kind of my fault..." Teddy said with a sheepish smile on his face. "I was on the way home and I kinda got a ping on my phone from this game..."

"No, wait, don't finish. I know where this is going already. It was that Pokemon thing right...you stopped...on Avenger's tower for a Pokemon..."

"It was a Rayquaza." Billy said defending his fiance. "No one even knew that it was available in the game, and it was sitting there curled around the top of Avenger's Tower."

"I...don't even..." Kate was not sure if she was going to laugh or strangle both of them.

"If it helps, Sentry was hiding from it behind a couch."

"The...Sentry plays Pokemon Go...?"

"I am pretty sure he does not even have a cell phone."

"Then how....You know what, anything dealing with him has logic or sense go out the window in 5 minutes so nope don't want to know."


End file.
